Goals
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Steven is doing paperwork and stuff and Ruby barges in. Ohh my! Steven/Ruby aka Ishishipping. Pretty PWP, yaoi, sexin', shota.


Another day lazily reviewing reports. Steven glanced at various pages of documents, pages of data his father was obliged to keep as a record for their stone expeditions. The man enjoyed the hunt, but these official details were almost enough to damper his enthusiasm. He attempted to set one small goal for the day, and he was well on his way to finishing what had to be done.

A voice sung out his name as the doors in front of him opened. Ruby emerged, smiling, his face seeming to light up as he saw Steven's face. He approached the desk and leaned on it, his face skewed with an attempt to be seductive. The man did not notice.

Papers shuffled and fluttered as Ruby pushed piles off of Steven's desk in one swing of his arm; within moments, the boy was climbing onto the desk, taking hold of the older man's tie. His angered expression turned awed as he felt a tugging at the silk threads around his neck.

Ruby fell back on the desk, causing Steven to tumble on top of him. The pinned child forced his lips upon the other and giggled playfully. Kisses were reciprocated with slight hesitation; it did not take long before they were fevered, hips grinding and moans escaping between quick breaths.

The older man pulled back for a moment, panting lightly and sitting back down into his chair. He muttered things quickly under his breath about age, social norms, business he had to complete, political correctness.

"This isn't right. We can't do this! This is-"

Ruby did not want to hear any of it. He knew what he wanted. He knew what Steven ultimately wanted, although he was a bit blinded by his logic and less by his lust.

He was determined to fix this.

Climbing into his lap, Ruby untied the tie from around the other's neck and tore at his collar until buttons popped. He did not _need_ to be so forceful, but there was something driving him to show Steven just how badly he craved this. Perhaps, if he could convince him of his desire, the man would cave into his own.

It was worth a try.

The boy ground his erection, now painfully tight against the fly of his pants, against Steven's groin as he twirled his tongue against his neck. It elicited a stifled moan that came through a chewed lip. A hand found its way to a leather belt that was removed without protest.

Ruby was becoming even more desperate as he quickly and awkwardly removed his own pants. He noticed Steven attempting to pull down his own, causing him to throw his own in a passioned frenzy.

A ripple of pleasure jolted through Steven as he felt naked flesh against his now hard cock, but he stopped the child before he could move closer. As Ruby looked at him with a half-frustrated, half-worried look, the man took hold of his hat. The younger male grabbed hold of his wrist before he could remove it.

"No! Don't-"

"Come now, Ruby. Aren't you always talking about inner and outer beauty?" Steven smiled warmly and a red flush overtook the boy's face. "Every part of you is lovely."

As the hand holding him back went limp, Steven pulled Ruby's hat off gently and kissed his scar as he entered him, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's small waist. Steven was nearly driven mad from the pleasure and fought the urge to pound into him roughly; he rocked slowly at first as he continued planting kisses on the boy's forehead as both a romantic gesture and as a distraction from any discomfort.

Ruby began crying out softly, the pitch of his voice signalling the man to quicken his pace. He kissed down the child's cheek until he reached his neck, sucking and nibbling to the tempo of the sound of flesh meeting flesh. With his other hand, he jerked his bobbing member skillfully, hoping to provide him with as much pleasure as he could handle.

It did not take much time before he could no longer handle it.

Ruby moaned as he felt his orgasm build and descend, his body twitching and rippling around the man's cock as cum splattered between them. The sensation pushed him too over the edge as Steven came not long after the boy on top of him. After moments of catching their breath, Ruby stood up and began dressing.

The two of them did not speak, but there was an air of satisfaction in the air, like any tension between the two of them had be severed. Such an unexpected event had been exciting but also slightly tender.

Steven began questioning the relationship between the two of them as he sleepily returned to his paperwork, watching Ruby begin to head towards the door.

"Ohh!" the boy called, turning around and returning to his primary spot behind the desk, leaning over towards Steven. "I forgot my hat!"

Steven sighed as he picked it up from the floor. He planted one last small kiss on his forehead before returning it.

"Remember what I said, Ruby."

The child hesitated, stared at the garment for a moment in his hand, then turned without placing it back on his head.

Perhaps a small goal _was_ accomplished today, after all.


End file.
